Friends or Lovers?
by eltigre221
Summary: The Ghost Writer hated Danny Phantom for ruining his book, but what if somehow he fell in love, and wanted to just be with the boy? What if Danny feels the same way back? Will they be together or not? D/GW
1. Prelude

**Hello another DP slash fic, and this one is about my second favorite DP slash pairing, Danny/Ghost Write :D hehe well enjoy :)**

* * *

**Introduction**

**From Hatred to Love**

* * *

Ghost Writer, was in his library, after being away for about a year, after being in prison, thanks to that no good master piece destroying pain in the neck Ghost Boy Danny Phantom. He destroyed his precious book, and didn't even apologize for it. He just smiled as if it were the best thing in the world. It still enrages the bibliophile, because of not only the hatred the child had for the holidays, but how his beautifully shining white hair brought out the beauty in his radioactive green eyes.

'Writer stopped his train of thought after thinking the end of that last sentence. What was he thinking that the pain in the ass ghost child was something beautiful? The child was not, he was brash, short tempered, kind to his friends, has shinning eyes, midnight black hair, and an amazingly lovely smile.

The 'Writer stopped his thoughts once more, wondering why and when he started to think of Danny like that, and even more wondering why he starting referring the boy as his name Danny. Shaking his head, the 'Writer just sighed as he sat upon his couch, trying to understand what on earth was going on with him. Closing his eyes, trying to relax for a moment, Ghost Writer tried to understand why he was thinking these thoughts, and what exactly he was going to do about it.

As he thought about the problem at hand, he realized that it wasn't a problem, but a realization. He is in love with Danny Phantom.

Sighing to himself, the Ghost Writer stood up from his couch, and resolved to himself that he'd try to get to know Danny in some way, just in order to have a better relationship with the boy, other than the two of them being enemies.

* * *

**That's it for now, later and please review :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's a new chapter for all of you Danny/GW lovers out there :D Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Heartbreak to Solace**

* * *

It had been a week since Ghost Writer had realized his feelings for Daniel, however, he wasn't sure how to tell the boy about his feelings, or even how to try and be friends with him. Sighing, the librarian got up from his couch and decided to at least watch the boy for a day to know what he's like or at least to know how to approach him when he got the courage.

Taking a deep breath, Ghost Writer left his library, and flew off towards the Fenton Ghost Portal, which was easy to find since he saw Skulker heading in that direction. Most likely to hunt Danny down as usual, the thought made the Ghost Writer roll his eyes, as if Skulker could ever catch Danny. The boy was far stronger than the mechanical ghost could ever hope to be.

That thought made him stop for a moment, and shook his head somewhat sadly. He has got to control his thoughts, he hardly even knows the ghost boy. He should at least know more about him personally before his emotions get out of control.

Taking a deep breath, Ghost Writer flew behind Skulker invisibly until they reached the portal. He waited a few minuets after Skulker passed through before going in himself to silently watch the boy. Going in while still invisible, 'Writer went upstairs to where he thought Danny's room would be, he found it, and in it, was both Danny and his Goth girlfriend Samantha Manson.

"Danny you spend more time fighting ghosts than you ever do hanging around with either me or Tucker these days." Sam yelled at Danny.

"You think I chose to have these powers Sam? I never wanted to be half-ghost, I never wanted to be half-dead for crying out loud. Besides, it's not my fault nearly every single ghost in the Zone is out to get me." Danny told her, while clenching his fists so he wouldn't hurt her.

"_Ooh yeah right_, you just didn't _have_ a choice did you Phantom?" She sneered sarcastically, "You didn't have to put on that HAZMAT suit, or go into that stupid portal and turn it on? You didn't have to listen to me and go in there to become a stupid selfish hero?"

They were arguing very loudly at this point. However, it wasn't until she called Daniel a 'selfish hero' did he snap and told her something that made the 'Writer smile, a little sadly, hut he smiled all the same.

"Selfish? SELFISH? I'm not a selfish hero Samantha Manson! If anyone is selfish here, it's you and Tucker; you two don't even care about my feelings anymore these days! Honestly, you two don't even know what I'm going through right now." His tone lessened towards the end of that sentence. "Sam, I think I'm gay, I don't even look at girls in any way other than a friend these days." He stopped for a moment to stare at Sam who was in disgusted shock at the boy in front of her. "Sam I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you sooner, but-"

Danny was cut off as a small female hand slapped across his face, an angry Sam was glaring at him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want your apology you f-ing homo!" She yelled at Danny, and stormed out of his house, leaving behind, a sad and brokenhearted Danny Fenton.

Danny actually stood in his room in silence for a few minuets, before he sat down on his bed and started to cry. The 'Writer didn't know what to do, he honestly wants to hurt the pathetic Goth for hurting Danny's feelings, but he also wanted to comfort the child as he cried. After an internal debate for a good two minuets, the Ghost Writer sighed mentally, before becoming visible and sitting next to Danny.

The movement on the bed caused Danny to stop crying for a moment to look up and see who was sitting next to him. The boy was shocked long enough for Ghost Writer to explain himself, as best he could.

"Daniel, I came here, because I wanted to extend a hand of friendship with you. However, when I came here, after following Skulker, since I didn't know where you're portal was, and once I came in. I tried to find you, and I am sad to admit, that I witnessed your argument between you and your ex-girlfriend." Ghost Writer stopped for a moment, trying to control his anger, but continued on after a moment. "I do hope that we can be friends, and if you wish, you can vent what you are feeling to me. But only if you wish so, if not, then I will leave."

Ghost Writer was silent for a few minuets, fearing the worst from the boy next to him. Finally getting up enough nerve to look at him, the ghost librarian was surprised to say the least. For Danny Fenton didn't look upset, or angry or any other negative emotion Ghost Writer could think of, instead, he looked happy and soon enough hugged the librarian.

Quickly getting over his shock, Ghost Writer hugged the boy back, letting the boy cry out his sorrows, while giving him the solace he needed. After all, the ghost did want to know the boy before taking any form of a romantic relationship with him.

After a few hours of crying, Danny stopped, and leaned away from the ghost hugging him, who just smiled back at the seventeen year old. "Thank you Ghost Writer, I needed that greatly. I'm glad I have you as a friend now." The ghost boy said while whipping his tears away.

Ghost Writer smiled back at him, "You're very welcome Daniel, and before I go, I just want you to know." The ghost paused as he got up to leave, since it was very late now. "My name is Anthony Riter; it was my name before I died."

Danny smiled, "Thanks for telling me, I'll see you tomorrow then Anthony." Sighing, the boy got to change into his pajamas, as the ghost librarian left, leaving the young halfa much happier than he had been in quite a few years.

* * *

**Well that's the newest chapter for you all, hope you all liked it, later, oh and I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman, not me. Well later :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update, and there will hopefully be more next chapter, and well, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Going to the Movies**

* * *

Five days after Sam broke up with Danny, the halfa had been spending more and more time with his new friend Anthony. It was nice to have someone who shared his love of books, and his love of coffee. It becomes anyone's best friend during long nights fighting ghosts. Also from just not having any more energy to sleep, well either way, the two were going to see a movie together, since Danny had spare time.

That and Anthony just wanted to spend more time with Danny, and the two agreed to see the movie 'Real Steal'. Anthony wasn't that into watching movies, but he was willing to try something new, after all he hasn't been out of the Library in quite some time. So as the two walked to the movies, with Anthony in his human-like form, as to not attract any ghost hunters while they enjoy their day alone together.

It wasn't a long walk to the movies, but it became long, once Valerie came by when she had detected a ghost walking by Danny.

"Hey Phantom, you see any ghosts around here?" She asked, once she was close enough to Danny and Anthony.

"No Val besides, I'm off duty for today anyways." He replied back, while slightly moving himself to block Anthony from her.

"Well, if you say so, but keep an eye out for anything suspicious, okay." She asked. Danny was still her friend, no matter what happens.

"Can do, now Anthony and I have to get going, if we want to make it to our movie on time," He said, while soon jogging, with Anthony behind him to the movies.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

* * *

"That was a good movie," Anthony said, as they left the theater, viva flying out of the roof.

"I agree." Danny said, and the two conversed on their favorite scenes. While the two were flying home without a care, they did not noticing that Valerie was tailing the ghost that was flying next to Danny, not understanding that the two were just relaxing.

She was charging up her gun, when the two stopped, faced each other, and just kissed right in front of her. It shocked the huntress greatly, but soon enough, she just smiled, and left the two alone. She had a feeling that she'd be doing a lot of the ghost catching soon enough.

Danny and Anthony broke the kiss, and just smiled at one another, before they turned invisible and left for the ghost zone.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter, and also sorry once again for the shortness, and before I forget, I don't own Danny Phantom or Real Steal. Also I haven't see the movie, so that is why there is no mention of any scenes. So yeah, please review, and until next time, later :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter for all of you, and hope it's good :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sam Finds Out**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Danny and Anthony kissed, and the two kept seeing each other, both getting closer and closer together. It didn't take long, but Danny soon started to see Anthony more and more than just a friend, but he didn't want to rush into things. After all, when he and Sam were together, she enjoyed the popularity more than he did, and paid more attention to what others were saying, and what he should do, than the fact that he had a life of his own, and didn't need to be chained down by her.

He hated that, Sam who was once his best friend wanting nothing but fame, he didn't know what happened to her, but Danny didn't care. He has Anthony now, and he won't be giving up the ghost novelist for anything or anyone. Smiling about his friend and possible boyfriend, Danny decided to leave to the ghost zone to see him; after all it has been a while since he's last seen the man.

Danny soon left his home through the basement ghost portal, and went off to the ghost library, to see his friend; Danny wanted to ask the man if he had any good novels to read. Danny was getting the hang of wanting to read more and he truly did love reading with the ghost novelist. It was more enjoyable to be with him, and reading, than reading the novels he doesn't like that his English teacher Mr. Lancer makes them read.

Smiling as he entered the Library, Danny saw Anthony writing another novel, and decided to go to the kitchenette in the back to make him and the novelist some coffee so he'll have something to drink and eat once he was done typing for now.

Once he was in the small kitchen, Danny never noticed how the Specter Speeder had followed him into the Ghost Zone, and to the Library.

When Danny came back out and brought the food and coffee to his friend, who was done typing for now. He gladly accepted the coffee and small snacks Danny made. Danny smiled and leaned down to kiss Anthony's lips.

Anthony was surprised, but just chuckled, and returned the kiss. However it was soon broken by hearing a gasp from behind them. Both separated, and noticed Samantha Manson was standing there, in the entrance to the Library, staring in anger and shock at the two before her.

Danny didn't do anything for a moment, before getting angry at Sam for so rudely barging into Anthony's library. "Samantha, why are you here?"

She glared at Danny before speaking. "_'Why am I here?'_ Why are you here Danny? Why are you in the lair of one of your enemies?"

Danny just glared right back before replying coldly. "I'm here with Anthony, because I want to, and he isn't my enemy, he's my friend. Now I will only ask you once Samantha Manson, leave Anthony's Library, or I will force you to."

Danny didn't care if he was being rude or anything to Sam, she hurt him, and he didn't care anymore if she was hurting without him. After all, it was her idea he went into the portal in the first place, it was _Sam_ who nearly killed him by sending him inside that machine, and it was _**SAM**_ who broke his heart, and didn't bother trying to still be his friend even after she learned the truth.

Sam just stood there staring at Danny for a good five minutes, before getting angry. She snarled at Danny, "If that's how you want it, then fine, stay with your disgusting boyfriend, you pathetic homo-freak!"

Danny didn't even bother to reply to the bitch in front of him, he just pointed the way out, and watched as she just stormed out of the Library, and left the halfa with his full ghost boyfriend. Danny thought for a moment about going after her, but that thought left his mind the moment Anthony wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I don't want to go home tonight, can I stay here Anthony?" Danny asked, worried, sounding unsure.

Danny's tone startled the novelist, but he just smiled, before answering his possible boyfriend's question. "Of course you can stay the night Danny, you can stay as long as you want, and it doesn't bother me in the least."

Danny smiled, "Thank you Anthony, this does mean a lot to me right now."

Both friends and possible boyfriends simply hugged each other, before Danny left for a few minutes to sit down and to clear his thoughts. Not about his feelings for Anthony, he was certain that he has feelings for Anthony beyond that of friendship, but about his 'feelings' for Sam.

* * *

**Well that's it, and if any of you have ideas for this fic, please tell me, because I'm running out of them. well review, and till some time in April, later :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello all, sorry the chapter's short, but it's an update, and I won't be doing as many for a while cause I'm getting a job, so yeah, and I've got a busy week as is, so yeah, well enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Lost Home**

* * *

As Danny slept at Anthony's house, he didn't know that his whole human life was about to be taken away from him forever. Samantha Manson wasn't a very happy girl at the moment, her little boy toy was free of her grasp, dating a ghost, and a male one at that. Her objective was to torment Danny after breaking up with him, but unfortunately her plan had taken a nose dive after Danny took an interest in the disgusting homosexual freak known as the Ghost Writer.

So she decided to use Plan B, and oh would she have fun using this plan.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

The next day, as Danny awoke from his bed in Anthony's library, something felt off for some reason. He was still in the Ghost Zone, and still safe with Anthony, so why did he feel as if his human life was all of a sudden over.

Shrugging his shoulders and just ignoring his feeling, Danny got up, and went to say good morning to his boyfriend, who smiled back at him, before getting ready to continue working on his newest novel.

Danny just smiled back, before leaving the Library to head home for a while before coming back. However as he continued to approach the portal to his home, Danny's feeling never went away, in fact it was getting worse. He just shook it off though, and went through the portal, to find the basement empty, and the house sounding eerily quiet.

This worried Danny, but soon enough he turned himself invisible Danny flew upstairs, and looked around the house, trying to find out where his family was. Jazz was at college, so he was just looking for his parents. Looking throughout the entire house, Danny saw no sign of his parents, so he decided to look at the camera footage, from the security tapes his family has. Going up to the Ops-Center, Danny reviewed the tapes, and what he saw, brought tears to his eyes. He saw Sam, telling his parents about Anthony.

They didn't care, saying that I could love whoever he wanted to, that made Danny happy, but what the traitorous bitch Samantha Manson did next made Danny want to cry out in horror. They were in the kitchen when the conversation took place, and his parents were walking out, when she grabbed a knife from the counter, and stabbed both of his parents with it. She was faster than them, and was able to kill them both without much hesitation.

After she killed them, Sam stuffed their bodies in the Fenton Incinerator that his parents had been working on, conveniently enough, and she destroyed the evidence of them ever being in the house. Soon Danny's horror and sadness turned into rage, and Danny decided to use his rage to destroy anything left of his former life. He burned down the house, and destroyed the Portal, before running off to find a natural one and go through it, and he decided to find Anthony after. He needed to be with his boyfriend now more than ever, he needed someone to hold on to, and that someone was Anthony.

He needed him to tell him that Samantha Manson would pay for her crime, that's all he needed to hear, after all he's lost his home now, and all he has left is a person who made his life worth living.

* * *

**Sorry for Sam being OOC but I don't like her for this fic, so I needed to make her the antagonist, and thus she became an evil witch X3 hehe, well hope it was good for now, later and please review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well people, here is the last chapter of this fanfic, sorry the ending may be crappy but I've got not a lot of ideas for this, and I thought I'd end it with a nice happy ending :) well enjoy the chapter everyone. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Perfect New Life**

* * *

It's been years since Danny lost his parents and years since he's moved in with his boyfriend. They still dated over the years and had a great time together, however they never went to Amity Park ever again, since Sam became a psychopath, she became a wanted fugitive actually, Danny didn't know why but he didn't care anymore. Sam took away his family, except his sister, who he took away into the Ghost Zone for her own safety, and actually she enjoyed staying with a certain ghost warden.

Danny chuckled at that thought, he as happy for his sister, and for his friends. Youngblood got together with his little 'cousin' Dani, and it was cute how they got married a few years after they started dating. It was a very nice wedding, and even Clockwork tied the knot with Dan, as did Walker and Jazz just a year ago, with a little boy on the way.

Smiling to himself, Danny flew from the market with some groceries and headed back towards his home in the Library. Many great things have happened over the past ten years, many new children were born, such as the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady's daughter Box Lunch, Vortex and Nocturne's daughter Lexi, Dan and Clockwork just had twins a year ago today, and they are boys Anton and Vincent. Both boys have a mix between their father's skin tones, crimson red eyes, white hair, but Vincent has short flaming white hair, while Anton has long white hair. Both boys were just too adorable for words when Danny saw them when they were born.

Smiling even more, Danny remembered seeing Hunter at the market earlier with his mother, Hunter is Ember and Skulker's son, he has Ember's flaming turquoise hair, Skulker's green eyes, and he tends to wear shorts, black t-shirts, dark brown boots, and two belts of ammunition in an X over his shoulders like his father. Hunter also sometimes likes to listen to his mother playing the guitar. Hunter is only three. Both the rocker and the huntsman got together around five years ago. Same with an Observant named Santiago and human woman named Vladimara. They were expecting a little girl within a few months.

Once Danny arrived at the Library, he had some great news for his boyfriend and hopefully something more. Upon entering the massive Library, Danny walked in to see Anthony sitting at his desk writing another chapter for his newest novel. Chuckling lightly, Danny walked passed his boyfriend and into the little kitchenette to put the groceries away. Coming back into the main reading room, and walking up to his boyfriend, Danny wrapped his arms around his neck, just as Anthony finished writing.

"Anthony, I've got a little bit of news to share with you." Danny began, while leaning against his boyfriend gently.

"And what news would that be my beloved Phantom?" Anthony asked his boyfriend, he also had news too. "I also have something I want to ask you Phantom."

"Then why don't you go first, my news can wait a few minutes." Danny told him.

Anthony smiled and he turned and faced his boyfriend. "Well Danny, you know we've been dating for eleven years as of today, and well I wanted to ask you a very important question." Anthony paused for a moment, before getting down on one knee and pulling out a small dark green box. Opening it Danny saw the most beautiful crystal blue diamond ring he's ever seen. "Daniel, will you marry me?"

Danny was speechless for a brief moment, before he smiled and hugged Anthony saying "YES, YES, YES, YES, yes I will marry you!"

The ghost author was stunned and then smiled as he returned Danny's hug, and spun his mate in a circle. Once they separated, Danny smiled and then placed his fiancés hand on his stomach. Anthony was confused for a minute, before realization dawned on his face. Looking up at Daniel in shock, his new wife to be just smiled and nodded at his fiancé's unasked question. Smiling, Danny was soon picked up bridal style by Anthony and soon they migrated into the bedroom to enjoy their anniversary together and the continuation of their forever.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

It's been three years since Danny and Anthony's wedding, they had two sons, the eldest is two and is named Andrew, he had Danny's hair color, Anthony's skin tone, his grandmother's eyes, and a strange love of fudge from his grandfather. The youngest was born a few days ago, his name is Nathan. Nathan had Danny's baby blue eyes, and tan skin tone, while he has his uncle Randal's grey hair, and his father's fangs.

Danny just smiled from where he sat on the couch cradling his newborn son in his arms, while watching his eldest play with the other kids. Who came over for a massive play date, it was nice seeing everyone having fun playing with each other, and seeing all of his friends together again. All his old enemies were now some of his closest friends, and the best part of the day, was that Sam was finally caught and executed several days ago, now he and his family could go back to Amity Park, but they decided not to, for the Ghost Zone is their home, and it is where Danny will raise his sons, with the man that was not only once his friend, but then his lover, and now his husband.

Sighing contentedly, Danny just watched as everything went about normally, even if all the kids were ghosts and half ghosts, and Danny wouldn't change anything in his life now in any way shape or form, it was just perfect.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well that's it, sorry again if the ending is crappy, but like I said I wanted to finish this, so again sorry, and I'm going back to trying to write for my other fics, well till I update again, bye :)  
**


End file.
